The Reason
by HsmZanessaFansite
Summary: New girl, Charlie comes to school and gets attention by the player of the school, Seth. Will he change or stay a player? Will Charlie get hurt? Continued From YouTube. Watch Before Read!
1. Part 7: Meeting Charlie's Mom

**Hey Everyone. I have decided to move my unfinished YouTube stories on here. You should watch these stories on YouTube first before reading so you know what is happening when you start reading on here. My YouTube link is on my profile page. This is story is called The Reason. You will need to watch the series on YouTube before reading because there was A LOT that happened and information that you need to know. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Characters:  
Seth Bryant – Zac Efron  
Charlie Watson – Vanessa Hudgens  
Claire Davis – Ashley Tisdale  
Ryan Daniels – Liam Hemsworth  
Victoria Scott – Miley Cyrus  
Tyler Scott – Nick Jonas  
Chelsea Daniels – Selena Gomez  
Jayson Gills – Corbin Bleu  
Ebony Lawson – Monique Coleman  
Brittany Carson – Amanda Crew  
Mrs. Marie Watson – Lauren Graham  
Principal Williams – Michael Keaton  
Chace Watson – Chace Crawford  
Damien and Josh Watson – Kevin Zegers**

**Part 7**

**Meeting Charlie's Mom**

Charlie looked at Seth who was working on the class work that Chace, her cousin, gave them. She then, looked down at her own work. Seth smiled before glancing at Charlie knowing she looked at him before he looked back at his own work. This caused Claire and Victoria to look at each other knowing things were either going to go down from here or up for Charlie. They didn't want to see her get hurt and knew that there was a big chance that Seth would be the one to hurt her.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"So I was thinking," Seth smiled as he leaned against the locker next to Charlie's locker as she was taking her books out, "we could retry our date tonight without my cocky boy attitude."

Charlie smiled as she closed her locker and leaned against hers looking at him, "I think I'd like that idea, oh and my Mom sort of wants to meet you."

"Ah talking about me to your Mom, are we?" He gave her a small smirk.

"No," she shook her head rolling her eyes, "my brother mentioned you to her and she just insisted."

"Well then," he smiled before taking her hand, "I'll make sure that I am on my best behavior when I come pick you up tonight."

Jayson walked up to them and heard what he said about tonight, "You two are going out tonight?"

"Yeah," Seth nodded his head, "it's my redo date from our first one minus my player attitude."

"That's nice," Jayson nodded unsure, "Uhm well, have a nice weekend."

"You too Jay," Charlie nodded as Jayson walked away, she sighed and looked at Seth, "they really don't want me to go out with you."

"I know," he nodded, "they're just worried that I'll hurt you like my old player ways used to do to girls but I'm different now and they need to realize that. But they won't until I show them and this is the way I have to show them. So tonight? Seven?"

"Sure," Charlie nodded with a smile on her face, "remember, one more chance."

"Yes, yes I know," he chuckled kissing her cheek, "but isn't it three strikes and you're out?"

"Yes," Charlie nodded but started backing away from him, "I don't believe in three chances so you get two unless you do some miraculously for me to forgive you which I better not have you do because you will not get two strikes, right?"

Seth nodded, "I won't."

"Then no worries," she smiled before turning around and walks away.

"She has too much faith in you," Seth turned around and saw Tyler standing there with his arms crossed, "she doesn't know you."

Seth sighed crossing his arms, "Why won't you guys realize that I have changed?"

"Because Seth," he shook his head, "people don't just change overnight like you apparently have and believe we don't believe that you have."

"Whatever Tyler," Seth shook his head, "I'll show you that I have changed and won't hurt her like the other girls at this school."

Tyler gave him a look, "I hope not because if you do, like Ryan said, we are no longer your friends because we're sick and tired of you doing this and we don't want to see Charlie hurt, she's been hurt already too many times."

"I know," Seth nodded before backing away, "I'm not that guy anymore."

"I'm sure you're not," Tyler rolled his eyes sarcastically, "you have a lot to do to prove us wrong."

"And I will."

"Well then, have a nice night," Tyler turned around and walked away from Seth.

Seth sighed looking around the hallway. He saw some of his friends down each hall knowing they didn't believe him. If they wanted proof, he was going to give them proof. He wasn't that guy anymore. At least, that's what he thought.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Josh smirked at his little sister, "Another date, heh? What does this guy see in you?"

"Shut up," she pushed him playfully glaring at him before looking at her Mom, "please be nice, Mom."

"Sweetie, of course I'll be nice," Marie smiled, "I can tell you like this boy."

Charlie smiled slightly, "I do."

"Awe, my sister likes a guy," Josh kept smirking, "I'll kill him if he ever hurts you."

"I think you have nothing to worry about that," Josh gave her a weird look, "his friends will hurt him before you get the chance to."

"Why?"

Charlie sighed but then was relieved when she heard the doorbell ring. She smiled slightly at her brother before getting up from the couch before looking herself in the mirror. Marie smiled at her daughter as Charlie walked out of the living room, over to the door. She opened it to see Seth standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Flowers?"

"Is that any way to greet your date?" Seth chuckled before kissing her cheek as she let him in, "These are actually for your Mom."

"Awe, aren't you getting sweet," she giggled before nodding towards the living room and he smiled as they walked towards it, "Mom?"

Marie was just done telling Josh to be nice as she looked up to see Charlie standing there with a nice good looking boy. She smiled as she stood up from the couch. Josh smirked at his sister and she just glared at him before looking at her mother.

"Mom, this is Seth," she looked at Seth, "Seth this is my Mom, Marie Watson."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Watson," Seth smiled as he moved the bouquet of flowers towards her, "These are for you."

"Oh how lovely," she accepted the flowers, "Thank you Seth but please call me Marie. Mrs. Watson makes me feel old."

Josh chuckled before muttering, "Right mother."

Marie turned around and glared at her son, "Josh Anderson Watson, you may be twenty-one years old but that is no way for you talk to your mother."

"Oh dear," Josh shrugged before standing up and walked over to her giving her a kiss on her cheek, "I love you, mama."

"Yeah yeah," Marie giggled before handing him the flowers to put in a vase of water before she looked at her daughter and her date, "Now young man, where will you be taking my daughter tonight for your second date?"

"Actually, we're just going to dinner and then movie afterwards," Charlie looked at him a little surprised, "I just wanted to this to be a nice evening for a very beautiful girl."

Marie smiled before looking at Charlie giving her a nod of approval, "Well then I better let you two go now and start your date. Make sure my girl is home my midnight, will ya?"

"Of course," he smiled before taking Charlie's hand, "Shall we?"

"We shall," Charlie smiled before kissing her Mom a kiss on her cheek, "See you later, Mom."

"Have fun," Marie spoke as she watched the two nod before walking out of the living room.

She saw how happy her daughter was standing next to Seth. She was hoping that his boy was going to make her daughter happy again. Charlie hasn't been the same since her father has been murdered and finding out that her other older brother was the one that set the whole thing to happen. One thing though, she wasn't sure what it was, but there was something about Seth that was reaching out to her. She wasn't sure if it was a good something or a bad something. Marie would have to wait and see as well as hope that her daughter won't get hurt.

**So what do you think? Did you like it? Did you watch the series first before reading? YOU SHOULD HAVE! Well do you think Seth is really changing? Will anything happen to ruin Seth's second chance? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't know what to write for this chapter but I think I have an idea for the next one. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	2. Part 8: Successful Date

**Here is the second chapter of this story. I hope you like this story because I have plans for this story. I'm finally getting back into this story. So I hope you like this next chapter. It won't be a long chapter since it will be sort of a rush but don't worry it will still be good. Enjoy.**

**Characters:  
Seth Bryant – Zac Efron  
Charlie Watson – Vanessa Hudgens  
Claire Davis – Ashley Tisdale  
Ryan Daniels – Liam Hemsworth  
Victoria Scott – Miley Cyrus  
Tyler Scott – Nick Jonas  
Chelsea Daniels – Selena Gomez  
Jayson Gills – Corbin Bleu  
Ebony Lawson – Monique Coleman  
Brittany Carson – Amanda Crew  
Mrs. Marie Watson – Lauren Graham  
Principal Williams – Michael Keaton  
Chace Watson – Chace Crawford  
Damien and Josh Watson – Kevin Zegers**

**Part 8**

**Successful Date**

Charlie shook her head giggling, "I can't believe you took me to see that."

"What?" Seth shrugged holding Charlie's hand as they walked, "I thought you would love it. I mean, it's Johnny Depp."

"But it's a lizard talking and other animals talking," she shook her head again, "I would have much rather seen Beastly. Alex Pettyfer looks hot as a beast. I mean, he also looked hot in I Am Number Four. Don't you think?"

He chuckled placing and around her shoulders, "Yeah I don't think so. I like girls remember which…hmm…we should have seen Beastly. Vanessa Hudgens is just plain hot."

"I'm glad you think so because," Charlie gave him a little smirk, "she happens to be my look-a-like cousin."

"What?" Seth stopped them from walking and looked at her shocked, "You're not serious, are you?"

Charlie started laughing at his face shaking her head, "I can't believe that you fell for that."

"You…" Seth gave her a look and then chuckled, "You got me."

She nodded as she started walking giggling, "Yes…yes I did."

"You got me really good," Seth walked fast to catch up with Charlie and placed his arm back around her shoulders, "So you hungry?"

Charlie leaned against Seth's body and looked up at him, "Starve."

"Well then let's head to get some food," he gave her a smile as they walked over to his car and he opened her car door for her, "For you."

"Oh why thank you," she giggled as she got into the car.

Seth closed the door with a smile on his face before running around the car and got in on his side of the care. He gave Charlie a smile as he put his seatbelt on as did Charlie did. She gave him a smile before he started the car and pulled away from the curb and drove off and headed to a restaurant.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"You didn't!" Charlie shook her head laughing as she took a bit from her chicken.

Seth chuckled at her reaction, "I did."

"I can't believe you actually did that to your sister."

Seth smiled as he shrugged, "I was a kid. How did I know what they were doing in that room?"

"So you videotaped your sister getting it on with her boyfriend?"

"Yep," he nodded which caused Charlie to laugh again, "she still doesn't let me forget about it which is good because she's married to the guy so that would've been a little awkward.

Charlie shook her head, "Well I always did wish I had an older sister but that just made me thankful that I had two older brothers, well really one brother."

"Yeah," Seth nodded, "what exactly happened to your brother, Damien?"

Charlie placed her fork down before grabbing her napkin wiping her mouth. She placed the napkin on the table before moving forward, crossing her arms on the table and then looked up to look at Seth.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he shook his head.

"I want to," she gave him a smile as he did what she did by crossing his arms and leaned them on the table, "Damien was a troubled kid growing up. He always got in trouble because he had anger management."

Seth reached his hand across the table to grab a hold of one of her hands. Charlie looked at him and he gave her a smile as he started caressing her hand with his thumb. Charlie then gave him a smile before she continued on about her brother.

"He started getting kicked out of every school he attended," she sighed, "he then decided to just drop out and forget about the whole going to school thing and he joined a gang which made him start doing drugs and began selling his own drugs. Damien started getting dangerous living at our house which caused Josh and him get in a big argument, then my Dad kicked him out and told him to never come back. It's been a couple years since I saw him but I knew he was going to come back to get some revenge or something and well you know the rest. He was so psycho that he kidnapped my brother, held him in hostage, acted as him, got my father killed, acted as Josh by leaving my mom and I alone, then showed up at school still acting as Josh probably wanting to kill me, but then Josh somehow got out of his hostage, came to school, another argument happens and Damien leaves. But he's still out there and he could be dangerous and be anywhere around here which is why Josh stays home when I'm home, Chace is always at least forty feet away from me at school, and when I'm not with them, I'm with either you or the rest of the crew."

Seth gave her a small smile and a squeeze on her hand to reassure that it was ok. Charlie looked at him with tears in her eyes and Seth knew they had to get out of there. He looked around and found their waiter and mouthed that they wanted the check. The waiter nodded as he walked away and Seth looked back at Charlie who was trying to stop the tears from falling, he hated seeing her cry. He only saw her cry once and he didn't like it. He really doesn't like it now. How could a brother do that to his own family and want to harm his own little sister? It was that moment when Seth promised to himself that he was going to protect Charlie from any harm no matter what happens.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

The whole car ride back to Charlie's house was in silence. Seth had his hand in Charlie's lap as he stroked her hand and knee at the same time. Charlie never let the tears actually fall and he knew making her relax was helping her.

They were on the front porch and Charlie looked at Seth, "Thank you for tonight."

"Don't mention it," he gave her a smile taking her hand, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah I did," she gave him a small smile, "until I almost ruined it with my emotions."

"You didn't ruin it at all and I totally understand," Seth smiled as he walked closer to her before pulling her in for a hug and rubbed her back, "I will be here for you if you need anything. No matter what, call me, I will be on the other side of the phone and talk to you when you need me."

Charlie pulled back from the hug and gave him a smile, "Thanks Seth."

"Like I said, don't mention it," he gave her a smile, "so was it a successful date?"

Charlie nodded as she placed her hands around his neck, "It was a very successful date. Much better than the first, well I did have fun last time until you were your playboy, but tonight, was fun. I had a lot of laughs."

"Good," Seth smiled as he moved his hand up to her face and started caressing her cheek, "would you mind if I kiss you?"

"What's the end of a date without a goodnight kiss?" Charlie gave him a smile before nodding.

Seth smiled before looking down at her lips and then back at her eyes before leaning down slowly. Charlie closed her eyes as she saw him lean closer to her. Seth kept a smile on his face as he closed the gap and touched her lips with his. Charlie leaned up as she left his lips and moved closer to him and she felt his hands move down to place around her waist.

Seth smiled against her lips before pulling away slowly which caused Charlie to open her eyes and looks at him, "That was nice."

He nodded, "Yes it was. Probably the best kiss I've had."

"Well I guess I better go inside," she gave him a smile before giving her a peck on his lips, "I'll see you Monday?"

He gave her a smile before letting Charlie go, "Yeah you will but I'll call you."

"I'm sure you will," she smiled at him before walking over to the door but not before she turned around, "Goodnight Seth."

"Goodnight Charlie," Seth smiled at her before backing down the steps slowly.

Charlie watched him walk to his car and get in. He put his seatbelt on and started his car. He looked out his car and saw Charlie at her door and he smiled at her and waved to her. Charlie returned the wave as she watched his car drive off which caused her to smile before turning around and opening the front door walking in, closing the door and walking up to her room with a smile on her face. They both had the same thing on their mind: _It was definitely a successful date._

**Ok so it was longer than I had planned it to be…lol…What did you think? Will Seth stay true to himself and not hurt Charlie as he will also protect her from her brother? Will Damien come back? What do you think will happen next? Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	3. Part 9: Saturday Night

**Hey I know it's been awhile since the last part of this story. I have plans for this story and I hope you all start to enjoy this and reviewing this story. Please let me know if you want me to continue because I would like to continue this because I have a plan for this, believe me. I hope you enjoy this next part.**

**Characters:  
Seth Bryant – Zac Efron  
Charlie Watson – Vanessa Hudgens  
Claire Davis – Ashley Tisdale  
Ryan Daniels – Liam Hemsworth  
Victoria Scott – Miley Cyrus  
Tyler Scott – Nick Jonas  
Chelsea Daniels – Selena Gomez  
Jayson Gills – Corbin Bleu  
Ebony Lawson – Monique Coleman  
Brittany Carson – Amanda Crew  
Mrs. Marie Watson – Lauren Graham  
Principal Williams – Michael Keaton  
Chace Watson – Chace Crawford  
Damien and Josh Watson – Kevin Zegers**

**Part 9**

**Saturday Night**

Charlie slowly opened her eyes before looking around to see that it was morning. She plopped up onto her forearms placing a smile on her face as she remembered the night before. Charlie then fell backwards onto her back again thinking back to the date with Seth. She was happy that she gave him another chance because if she never has, she would have never had fun like she did last night. As Charlie kept smiling, she heard a throat clearing so she looked up to see her brother leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"Nice night?" He smiled as he walked over and sat down on Charlie's bed.

Charlie smiled as she sat up in her bed, "Yeah it was."

"I'm glad," he smiled, "so what are your plans for this weekend?"

"Relaxing," she giggled, "what about you?"

"I uh sort of have a date tonight," he chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You what?" Charlie got excited, "Who is she? What's her name? Where did you meet her? Will I like her? Will she like me? Where are you taking her tonight?"

"Woh calm down," Josh shook his head at his sister, "Her name is Danielle. We met a few days ago while I was at the park. I hope you like her and she likes you because you know how I can't date a girl who doesn't like my family especially if she doesn't like you. I'm taking her out to a movie and dinner, maybe at a place where they have dancing."

"Dancing?" Gabriella started laughing hysterically when Josh nodded his head, he then grabbed a pillow and hit her with it, "What? I'm sorry but you dance? Oh I'm going to have to see this."

"You will not," he shook his head, "I didn't come with you on your date so you will not come on mine."

"Yes but if I just happened to be at the same place as you and your date are," she gave him a goofy smile, "you will have no authority to tell me to leave or not."

"Yes I will," Josh nodded his head, "what if I take her to a club, heh?"

"You don't go clubbing," Charlie smirked, "plus you said a place where they have dinner with dancing, so tough. But no worries I won't want to go on your date with you, ewe. I would feel bad for the girl."

"That's it," Josh got up on his hands and knees over Charlie and started tickling her causing her to laugh hysterically.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Hey Charlie," Marie smiled at her daughter who was sitting on the couch watching television, "I wanted to let you know that I have to go into the hospital tonight for the late shift which would leave alone until Josh comes home."

Charlie smiled at her mother, "Mom, its fine. I've stayed home alone before."

"Well I was thinking," Charlie looked at her confused, "you can invite Seth over since I believe the date went well."

"Really?" she looked at her mother shocked, "You would be ok with that?"

Marie nodded her head, "Yes but no funny business."

"Mom."

"I know I know," she walked over to the couch placing a kiss on Charlie's cheek, "See you in the morning."

"Ok bye Mom," Marie walked out so she took out her phone and started texting Seth to see if he wanted to come over, after she sent the text she looked up to see her brother in a nice clean outfit, "Wow look at you. You clean up well. Who are you and what have you done to my brother?"

"Don't make me tickle you again," Josh warned her, "so do I look ok?"

"You look great," she nodded her head, "you must really like this girl."

"I do," he smiled before kissing her cheek, "now like Mom said, no funny business. Remember she might not find out if you do but I will. I always find out."

"Sure sure but I don't even know if he's coming yet," Charlie's phone went off so she looked at it and saw that she got a text from Seth so she read it before looking at Josh, "never mind."

Josh looked at his watch before kissing Charlie's cheek, "I have to pick Danielle up. Don't wait up for me."

"Why would I?" She squealed as he poked her before walking out of the house and she sighed wanting Seth to get there fast before she gets bored.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

The doorbell rang so Charlie got up from the couch and walked over to the door opening it to see an out of breath Seth look up at her, "Sorry I'm late but my Mom had me clean the dishes before I could leave the house. Then my father wanted to play a game of Horse so then I just ran here since it's not that far away instead of driving my car because well I really think I'm faster than that piece of junk."

Charlie giggled and shook her head, "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes please," he nodded before taking a breath and he walked through the front door and turned around to see Charlie close the door, "Nice house."

"You've been here before," she gave him a look, "unless you forgot the fact that you met my mother last night."

Seth slapped his forehead, "Right. Last night. Here. The date. Your Mom. Now I remember. Sorry, it's been a long day."

"Basketball?" Seth nodded before Charlie placed her hands around his neck, "You should be able to live a Saturday without basketball. I mean, don't you play all week? Weekends are for relaxing."

"Talk to my Dad," he shrugged before placing his hands on her hips, "So what did you have planned for me being here?"

"Honestly," Charlie shrugged, "just watching movies, I guess. It was kind of last minute."

"Ok I'll watch movies," he smiled, "but first I haven't gotten my kiss yet."

"Oh right the playboy needs a kiss before his reputation goes down the drain," he gave her a sad look, "Hey I'm kidding. I know you're not the playboy anymore, at least I hope you're not."

"I'm not," he shook his head, "I'm a one girl kind of guy right now."

"And who is this girl that you belong to?"

"Well," he gave her a smile before leaning down to kiss her lips but then pulled back to rest his forehead on hers, "would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she nodded before he leaned down again to touch her lips.

Once they were done having a little make-out session, they went into the living room to start their Saturday movie night. Seth had his arm around Charlie's torso as she was cuddled up to Seth with her head on his chest. He could get used to being a one girl type of guy especially if it's with Charlie. He hoped that nothing was going to break them apart. Seth knew that it was going to take a lot to show his friends that he has changed and he wasn't afraid to show them, he just hoped that he could.

He looked down and saw that Charlie was looking at him, so he smiled before kissing her forehead and then looked back at the television. This was definitely the best Saturday night of his life and who knew that just watching movies with a girl would be it? Seth didn't at the time when he used to be the playboy.

**Ok this part sucked. I had no idea what to write for this. But don't worry, the drama is going to start soon and the part of this story that I have been waiting for is coming up. I still hope you enjoy this part. Please leave a review. Thank you!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey readers. Wow. That is probably what you are thinking. Wow, you haven't heard from me in what? 6 months. I can't believe that I haven't written anything since and honestly – I haven't had the will to write any of my stories that I have on this site. I also have been busy working on something that has taken a lot of my time and mind away from the stories on here. I am not totally sure if I will be able to get my head back into writing the stories that I have started on Fanfiction and I'm sorry for those readers who are always very supportive for my stories. **

**I might try to get back involved into my stories again but I'm not sure if I will be able to. I'm actually going to reread the chapters that I have posted already and see if I can get any of the ideas that were originally going through my head back into my head and see what I can do. If it doesn't help, then I might not be on Fanfiction anymore or I will find some way to start another story. I hope you all can understand. You know how much I enjoy writing these stories and how hard it might be for me to not be able to write them. **

**Thank you for understanding and if you have any ideas or questions – please message me or review to this author's note. By the way – I might not be writing but I am still reading the stories that other writers are writing. Well, that's it for now and we'll see what happens after I read my stories over again. I will probably write another author's note after I do that to give you my verdict. Well thanks again and talk to you all again!**


	5. Author Note

Hey everyone. I know, I know – you're tired of these author's notes coming from me but it's something that you all need to know.

It's been five months since I have written anything for Fanfiction and YouTube, even after I agreed to start writing up again and at that point, I was ready to write again. But 1) I have not had time to write much or even inspiration for my Troyella stories. 2) I have been focusing on some personal writings like novels, screenplays, and blog. 3) I also have been crazy busy with school that has definitely taken time away from writing here.

This author's not is supposed to let you know that, as of right now, I don't think I will be writing anymore on here but ya never know, MAYBE one day – I will come back on here. I will keep all of my stories up so you can always read them whenever you want, including on my YouTube page.

If you want to stay in touch with me, you can message me on here – go check out my twitter, blog, and personal YouTube page: all links are on my Fanfiction page. Go look there!

Once again, I am sorry and I hope you understand. If all things go as I plan, you will be definitely be hearing me in the near future [not on here but maybe out in the real world ]. I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers for everything they have done for me over the year.

So until you hear from me again, this will be the last time on here.

Thank you!

P.S. Remember to check out my blog! (Link on page's description)


	6. Update Author Note

Hey everyone. Once again, I know – you are definitely tired of getting these author's notes from me but I'm using these to keep you, my readers, up to date with what's going on.

If you follow Mr. Reality (posting this note on every story of mine) – I want to let you know that I was working on the next chapter and there is a part of the story that I want to get to but for some reason, I don't have the umpft to writing it down. So I'm sorry to say, Mr. Reality is officially cancelled. I'm sorry! You don't know how much I wanted to continue that story, including all the other unfinished stories but for some reason, I just don't have it in me to continue. I hope you all can understand!

Another reason, I am writing you this note is to let you all know that I have been doing much more thinking this past couple weeks about maybe finally publishing a novel, that I have been working on for years. I am in the middle of editing, as we speak. I wanted to let you know this because I don't want you to think that I'm going to stop writing, because I'm not. I can't. It's who I am. I'm just not going to be writing anymore High School Musical (Troyella) stories. I still love and support the High School Musical cast, but it's time for a change. Life is all about changes.

I want to thank all my readers and viewers (from YouTube) for sticking with me through everything on both Fanfiction and YouTube, I'm grateful for each one of you. I am hoping that you will continue following me as I move on into the writing world.

I will still be reading stories on Fanfiction and you can send me messages through here, if you would like to talk. I also have a Facebook page that you can LIKE, also have a personal twitter and YouTube pages that you can follow/subscribe. Also, I have a blog that you can read and follow. All links are on my profile!

Once again, sorry and thank you!

Caitlin 3

P.S. Don't worry, I won't be deleting any of the stories off of here, UNLESS I decide to publish one of them.


End file.
